The Atlantean Saga - Avatar: The Last Airbender - Retrieval
by mr.miffmiff
Summary: A powerful artifact is stolen from Atlantis, so the Baron, multiversal traveler, goes to the world of AtLA to get it back, and to make some allies along the way. After all, it's only a matter of time before he puts his plan for the multiverse into motion. Or: A timeless being with an agenda of his own joins the Gaang.
1. Rude Wakeup Call

_So, recently, I rewatched Avatar: The Last Airbender. It was just what I needed. I've really wanted to continue writing material for the Atlantean Saga, but I've had absolutely no motivation to write for my Code Geass story. Rest assured, the drive will come back one day, but Code Geass is annoying to write for if the story is essentially the same with an extra character. Since Darian has his own goals, that is essentially what that story is and will be until a certain incident._

_But enough about that. There are situations that our dear Baron of Atlantis could easily be persuaded to abandon his fun in one universe, temporarily. Here's one._

_The above information was for people who have actually read my Code Geass fic (so nobody). The below is for people who haven't._

_Well the easiest way would be to just go read my Code Geass fic but I know that's not going to happen. The Atlantean Saga is an adventure between worlds. We have Darian Rogue, the cyan-haired, plum-eyed, slender Baron of Atlantis, traveling between universes in an effort to alleviate his boredom… and to fulfill his ultimate goal. Any possibility, any choice, any time. As long as the possibility exists and he knows about it, the Atlanteans can travel there. But just what is he planning, anyway? So yeah, this will technically crossover with many other works, but it doesn't really fall into the category of crossover, so that's why it's here._

_BTW I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any other work of fiction you specifically recognize in this fic, and the Seal of Atlantis is still remotely based on the Seal of Orichalcos in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Season 4, as are the first three knights of Atlantis. And this little song here at the beginning was written and sung by Elton John (with help from Tim Rice). You're all pretty smart, so you'll definitely figure out why it's there._

* * *

Our glorious city

Was built by the divinities, by Gods

Who saw fit to bestow

The gift of a paradise

Peaceful and harmonious upon

Us mere mortals below

And made El Dorado

The magnificent and golden

One thousand years ago

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Rude Wakeup Call**

* * *

"How? That's classified. Why? Distraction. Once he figures out he's missing memories, he'll focus all of his energy on getting them back. That's just the kind of person he is. He'll be distracted, temporarily, from his real goals," replied another.

"All of it?"

"Well, that and alleviating his boredom, but that's nothing new. As well as any other distractions we send his way."

"And what exactly are this real goals?"

"That's also classified, for now."

"So you won't tell me what they are, but you still want me to help you stop them, Kalthran?"

"Yes, Ciretako. I'll tell you, when the time is right. But for now, I'm asking you to trust me, as a friend."

"Very well. You mentioned other distractions?"

"Let's just say his time helping Lelouch will be postponed. Since that world was a direct copy, he may very well freeze it."

"Interesting. What have you done that's so urgent that he…" he paused as he realized what his companion was holding. "No."

"Yes."

"Stealing something like that… I'd almost say that's going too far."

"Especially this one, actually. But not to worry. I have every bit of faith that he'll get it back on time."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Atlantean Crisis Report:

**POWERFUL ARTIFACT STOLEN**

**NO SUSPECTS**

**GEASS I-1 PUT ON HOLD UNTIL ITS RETRIEVAL**

**Homeline:** Anonymous Hackers to Expose Child Sex Abusers (This one's not actually a crisis, Lord Darian, but we thought you'd want to know)

**Earth-3:** Texting. Then sexting. Then phone sex. Then sex. (If you're not sure what we're talking about, Lord Darian, just look for the ytmnd site with sexschool as the subdomain.)

_Baron's Note: You're right. This is ridiculous. But it's not a crisis. Don't put things like this on the Crisis Report anymore or you won't be the one making the Crisis Report anymore._

**Bending-5:** Fire Temple Destroyed

**TERA-3:** Stable.

**S.T.A.L.K.E.R.-2:** Essentially stable.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Sorry, Lelouch, but this is more important,_ Darian Rogue, the Baron of Atlantis, thought. _If it makes you feel better, I've frozen Geass I-1 for now._ Just this morning, he had been on his bed in Ashford Academy when he got a rude wakeup call on his Atlantean com-link from Timaeus.

Boy, Darian was not happy. Not in the slightest. He wasn't sure who stole it, but whoever it was knew exactly what they were doing and what they were going for. _A normal person would've stolen something that looks valuable physically. That… You have to know what it is to know its value. Not to mention you would have to know I took it from its world for temporary safekeeping._

"My Lord," shouted a voice from outside the room, stepping in through large, wooden doors. "We've pinpointed the world." Sir Timaeus the Green, First Knight of Atlantis. A good knight. _...And a good friend._

"Good. I trust you'll watch over the city while I'm gone?" the baron asked.

"Of course," the knight replied. "As always, my Lord."

"Great. So, where is it?" Timaeus passed the data tablet to Darian. "Oh. That could be bad. I must leave immediately."

And so off Darian went to his next destination: Bending-5, where Avatar Aang had barely begun his journey. _Now, why would they bring it there, I wonder?_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

And so did he find himself on the now destroyed Crescent Island, watching from below as a Sky Bison flew off in the distance. _Roku really knew how to take care of things._ He turned around, looking at the destroyed Fire Temple, sighing. _I have no real idea who did this… but if they're as prideful as they must be to steal it right out of Atlantis, they will take it to someone who Aang will eventually encounter. Which means my best bet is to… travel with the Gaang. Oh. Great._ He turned back towards the sea.

_Now… How to time this? And what should I have with me… I'll need a sword. One that firmly establishes me on the side of good, as far as the people of this world can tell. Hm… Meridia, I hope you don't mind if I borrow Dawnbreaker. Good thing I can control the glow, that gets annoying._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Darian stood in the trees, observing the scene below. The pirates faced Zuko and his men. Iroh stood next to Katara, who was bound to a tree. Sokka and Aang were tied up, and Zuko, holding the waterbending scroll, addressed the pirates. "Nice work."

Katara looked at Aang with regret. "Aang, this is all my fault." The boy Avatar looked back at his friend with sorrow.

"No, it isn't."

"Yeah, it kind of is," responded Iroh.

Zuko focused on the pirate captain. "Give me the boy," he commanded.

"Give us the scroll," the captain countered gruffly.

That's when Darian decided to jump in. Literally. He landed gracefully right behind the pirates, where a confused Sokka and Aang sat tied up. "I'll be taking both, if you don't mind." Already the pirates and firebenders were drawing to attack, but Darian was quicker. Drawing Dawnbreaker, he cut the ropes binding the two boys. A pirate slammed a cutlass down, but Darian blocked it with Dawnbreaker; he then activated the shine, blinding the nearby pirates, temporarily. "Go!" he shouted to Aang and Sokka. He jumped over the pirates, landing in between them and Zuko and his men.

"Stop him!" shouted Zuko. His men attacked with balls of fire, but the agile baron of Atlantis dodged them all, landing right in front of Zuko, pointing his sword at his neck.

"Fire Prince Zuko. One can't help but wonder why you still owe your allegiance to a man that would cruelly duel and scar his own son." Darian could see that he touched a nerve, for Zuko's eyes widened and he lashed out in anger, but Darian ducked under the stream of fire, hitting Zuko with the flat of Dawnbreaker on his side, knocking him away and causing him to drop the scroll, which Darian retrieved.

In the meantime, Momo had bitten through Katara's ropes, and she, Sokka, and Aang had escaped over to the pirate's ship, attempting to waterbend it off shore. Seeing this, Darian decided to cut the fight short. "Well I hate to leave this cute little interaction so early, but I have other places to be." He faced the group of Fire Nation soldiers blocking his way. He eyes flashed green with the Seal of Atlantis, a unicursal hexagram in a green circle. "You will get out of my way." The power of the Seal made the suggestion seem like a good one to the soldiers, so they let Darian pass. It was only afterward that they comprehended their mistake, and began to give chase, along with Zuko and the pirates. Only Iroh remained behind.

"Oh, look at that," the old man said. "It was in my sleeve all along."

Aang and Katara had finished waterbending the ship back into the water, when Sokka noticed him running towards them, still confused as to his identity. "Oh, don't mind me!" Darian shouted. "Just get on the ship!" The trio obeyed, and Darian jumped in after them as the ship pulled away. "No time for introductions, my friends! We're not out of the water yet. No pun intended." Which was, of course, a lie. Darian intended every pun he made. But people had a tendency to hate him when they found that out. Plus, he didn't want to steal the role of jokester from Sokka.

"Bleeding hog-monkeys!" the Pirate Captain shouted after them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was a standard alliance tactic for Darian. Help someone out of a bad situation and they trust you subconsciously and implicitly. That's just the way mortals were. He'd had thousands of years to study them, and while they still continued to surprise him in many ways (not to mention delight him with their fabulous storytelling capabilities), there were certain easily-exploitable constants.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Finally, they had escaped, Katara had apologized to Aang, and Darian had returned the scroll. Of course, this reminded the other three that he was there, which prompted some questions.

"So," asked Sokka, "who exactly are you?"

"And why did you save us?" asked Aang.

Darian smiled warmly. "You may call me Darian. Darian Rogue. And I saved you because of who you are."

"You mean," Katara gasped, "you know Aang's the Avatar?"

The baron nodded. "1 point for the waterbender," he snarked, causing Sokka to chuckle and Katara to pout angrily. "Already we hear the tales of the Avatar's return in faraway lands. Transcending all borders. And so I thought, well, there's something I need, and something you need."

"What, exactly do you mean?" asked the Avatar in question.

"I help you, you help me, you know? You need allies, so I thought I'd be one for you. I can't teach you bending, but I can help prepare you for the battles to come. And as for what I need? The common people of this world are victims of the Fire Nation. Even most citizens of the Fire Nation are victims. Propaganda, forced conscription, you name it; they've been lied to and told what to do their entire lives." This revelation shocked the mildly racist Sokka, who never really thought about how the commoners of the Fire Nation had been affected by the 100 Year War. "I, too, am a victim. Of theft."

"Theft? What's been stolen from you?" asked Katara, suddenly feeling self-conscious about the scroll she stole.

"Well," began the baron. He looked at the scroll in the girl's hands. "From the outside, it doesn't look too different than that, actually." Then he looked back in their direction of flight. "But it's much more. The Elder Scrolls are artifacts of amazing power… and not of this world. Not really of any world, honestly, but of a different one more than this one. I intend to retrieve it. And take it back to where belongs."

Sokka looked at Darian incredulously. "A different world?! You mean, like, the Spirit World?"

Darian chuckled. "The Spirit World is a world parallel to this one. In that way, the concept is the same, but..." Darian looked the water tribe boy in the eye. "Every choice we make has consequences. Every possible truth exists, somewhere, as a definite truth. That is what worlds are." He looked off to his side. "But there's no need to worry about that. Every world is important. That is why you should make your world the best it can be. That being said, there are times when timeless beings such as myself must interfere. Especially when a powerful artifact that doesn't exist in the same way you and I exist is stolen." He looked back at the group, smiling. "Not to mention that I'm bored."

"I have no idea what you just said," said Sokka.

"Well," said Aang, smiling widely, "it sounds like you're going to help us in every way possible, and from what you said it sounds like you're some sort of spirit, but in physical form. It would be great if you came with us!"

"You're not too far off, and I intend to," the baron replied.

"Wait a moment," interjected Katara. "If you're looking for this scroll of yours, then why are you coming with us."

Darian smirked. "Fact is, I'm not sure who stole it. I said I was a timeless being, and I have a shining sword, but that doesn't make me perfect. I have reason to believe that the people who stole the Elder Scroll will give it to your enemies. Whether current enemies… or future enemies… I'm not entirely certain."

Sokka frowned. "If it's so powerful, then why aren't you searching more urgently?"

"Oh, it's simple really. Elder Scrolls are powerful, but you simply can't use one if you don't know how. That's a fact. Even I don't really understand them completely, but, by my understanding, there are four possible levels of use. The people in this world don't know even know what they are and have no training in the history or nature of the Scrolls, and the people who would give it to them will probably not tell them. That's the first level of use. They won't be able to use the scroll, or read it. They'll be able to, at most, make out constellations and birth signs from the scroll. That's why I'm not worried."

"I see," replied Sokka. "Welcome to the gang, Darian."

Darian snickered. "I see what you did there."

Sokka was momentarily confused, but hid it when he realized what Darian meant, and gladly took the credit for the Gaang joke.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Later, they descended. Appa was somewhat more tired out than usual by carrying an extra person. _Oh well, he'll have to get used to it_. Darian looked at the young Avatar he now accompanied. _Such power in the body of a mortal. He's not fully realized, but I can already see that pure, raw power emanating from him. All that's lacking is control. But he'll get there. I know it._

When they sat around the campfire, eating, Sokka couldn't help but ask their new traveling companion a question. "So, what's with that sword of yours? Why does it shine brightly sometimes?"

Darian coughed into his hand. "Right. Dawnbreaker. A relic from my adventures in another world. The same world the Elder Scroll is from, actually. You have bending and spirits in this world, but there are extremely powerful magics and beings in that world. I'm frequently involved in events that take place there, if only from the shadows. It's extremely important that that place remain stable. It's a pivot."

"Huh?" asked Katara. "A pivot?"

"Yes. Like I said, for every possibility, there is a world. But the multiverse isn't just a tapestry of worlds. It has a mind of its own. But a tapestry no less. Parts of it can be undone. The tapestry weaves itself, and the connections are stronger in some places than others. But, if you manage to undo a strong knot, you undo all the threads around it, with the possibility of tearing the entire thing apart. That… That is what a pivot is."

"I see." said Aang. "The reason you're here is to make sure the tapestry of the multiverse remains stable."

Darian smiled, closing his eyes. _But sooner or later, even this won't be necessary._ "Yes. That and because this job gets boring after a while. That's why I go on adventures. With people like you."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Darian?" asked Aang, before they all went to sleep.

"Yes?" replied the baron.

"You said there were four levels of reading the Elder Scrolls. You told us the first was to be untrained. What are the others?"

"Right. The second level is knowledge of the nature of the scrolls and how to read them. You'll read it, sure. But there's a problem. The fact is, the Elder Scrolls exist outside of regular time and space. They are a glimpse into infinity. Even a being you would consider a god wouldn't know what to expect. If you haven't developed the mental fortitude against the mind-shattering effects of such a glimpse into the cosmos… you go blind. Literally. And probably insane, too." Aang's jaw dropped at this. "Those are the ones with unguarded intellects. The third level of reader is one with mediated understanding. With proper training, you can guard your mind to a certain extent. If, however, you try too early, before you're ready, you'll still be blinded, but to far less of a degree. You can still see color and shapes, probably can still read regular texts too. Your vision will just be fogged."

"I'm sensing a pattern here," said Sokka.

"If you've spent enough time training, though, at least a decade, you'll be able to take the necessary precautions to not be immediately struck blind. But, eventually…"

"Here it is," said Sokka.

"Yeah. The illuminated minds eventually go blind as well, after many readings."

"A glimpse into infinity," said Aang wistfully. "Wow. No wonder you want it back."

"Not to worry, Aang," replied Darian. "Let's just get you to the North Pole, for now."

"Wait! Hold up!" Sokka interrupted. "You said they were powerful, but in general it just sounds like they're being read!"

"Oh, Sokka," Katara said to her brother. "Haven't you learned by now? Knowledge is power."

Darian began hooting with laughter, saying, "Couldn't have put it any better myself." And so Darian, Aang, and Katara had a good laugh at an incredulous Sokka's expense.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"That… was rather quick of him. Figuring out where it was, I mean."

"Yes, well, it wasn't really him that figured it out. Say what you want about Darian Rogue, but he runs an extremely efficient city."

"Quite. Who did you give it to, anyway?"

"A circus performer."

"Wha- Kalthran, are you nuts?! Are you sure you didn't try to read the scroll or something before you gave it away?! Giving it to a circus performer?!"

"A very specific circus performer, Ciretako. She said she'd be happy to look after the scroll for me. She also said I was handsome."

"Ah, that must have been quite a shock for you, to have a woman call you handsome."

"Screw you."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Well, that's that. Just to clarify, I don't own Elder Scrolls, that's a Bethesda thing (but actually it's a Kirkbride thing no matter how much they try to make us think it's not)._

_Let's see where this new adventure will lead, shall we? Together._


	2. Judgment

**Alright, I'm throwing in the towel on this one.**

**So, basically, I skipped Jet and the Great Divide because I hate those episodes with a passion that rivals ten-thousand suns. (Normally, my hatred only rivals ten suns.) As you can see, this chapter is short. It takes place during "The Storm," obviously. However, it hardly encompasses the whole thing, mainly because I would just like to get it out there for now; more content will continue in the next chapter, that way I don't have to continue wringing my neck here. I apologize if this chapter is low quality and/or confusing (and it's both of those), but all will be explained, eventually.**

**You see, the problem with inserting an OC, especially a god-like one like Darian, is that you are inevitably going to change things. Because Darian has a certain degree of knowledge of what happened in OTL, he can keep things the same up to a point; but as soon as he makes one major change, everything has to become different. I would like it if he could witness Aang's giant water spirit transformation badassery with his own eyes, but if it can't happen, I won't make any promises.**

**That all being said, as long as I'm not making any changes, there's essentially no point in me rewriting whole episodes everyone's already seen. If content is changed or original, then of course I'll write it; if not, I may as well skip it, because nobody wants to read what they already know. That's why this chapter is so short, and why it's so Darian-centric.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Judgment**

* * *

"You realize that if he takes too long to retrieve it, he might miss the deadline for its return. We may not be on his side, but I think we both agree it would be bad if that happened."

"You worry too much, my friend. This is Darian we're talking about. He'll get the Elder Scroll back on time for it to be used to send Alduin into the timestream."

"It's amazing how vulnerable dragons, even Alduin, are to Elder Scrolls."

"You would think that being aspects of the God of Time would make it the opposite, but not many things make sense in that world."

"So, what are we doing about Darian's adventures in Bending-5? We lost surveillance for a while, there."

"Not to worry, I know exactly what events occurred; they would have made for boring episodes in a TV show. Anyway, it's not a pivot, so we're free to cause some chaos here and there. Try not to make him suspicious, though. I'd rather he still think I'm dead for a little while longer."

"You know, you might be the only person, mortal or immortal, to trick someone else into believing you were dead for over two centuries, not to mention trick Darian Rogue, at all."

"It's a status I take pride in."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aang awoke with a start, disturbing Momo; the lemur managed to wake up Katara and Sokka in his escape. Darian, of course, was already awake, watching out of the corner of his eye. Sokka groggily spoke, "Wuzzat? Huh?"

"It's nothing," replied the Avatar. "Just go back to sleep. It was just a bad dream."

"Don't need to tell me twice," said the water tribe boy, promptly falling back to sleep.

Katara, for her part, was concerned. "Are you all right, Aang?"

"I'm okay."

"You seem to be having a lot of nightmares lately, you wanna tell me about it?"

"I think I just need some rest."

After Katara went back to sleep, Darian stood up and walked over to Aang, sitting on the ground next to him. The airbender turned to look at the baron. "Did you hear all that?"

"Yeah. Judgment," the Atlantean cryptically replied.

"Huh?" The Avatar was thoroughly befuddled by Darian's terse statement.

"I've known people for a long time, Aang. I understand symptoms of many different types of conditions. Aang, I don't know specifically what it is you're dreaming about, but to be having this many recurring nightmares, well, there are two possibilities. Either something traumatic happened in your youth and something reminded you recently…" Ignoring Aang's childish protests that that wasn't it, the specter continued.

"Or… or, you are judging yourself for something. Judgment. Self-judgment." Aang looked downcast. "You must be thinking about your actions one-hundred years ago… but I can tell you don't want to talk about it with me. I would highly suggest discussing it with Katara like she offered, but hey, it's your call. Just know we're all on your side here." With that, he went back to his bedroll.

Aang simply stared on in sadness.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You know," said Darian, "you guys really didn't think this through at all."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sokka angrily asked. "It's not my fault we're out of money!"

"Oh?" asked the baron. "But you were the one handling it."

"Whoa, settle down now, boys," Katara interjected, grabbing them on the shoulders. "Nobody's at fault here."

"I'm just saying," the Atlantean continued, "you didn't really consider the fact that you would run out of money."

"Do you have a solution, then, genius?" Sokka argued.

"Stop arguing!" Aang had had enough. "This is petty and foolish of you." Never having seen Aang burst like that, the other three fell still. Then Darian laughed.

"As expected, you truly are the Avatar, right down to the 'diplomatic' resolutions. Of course, after the canyon, I guess we already knew that." Aang merely pouted. "Lying, yelling, what next?" Darian looked around and pretended to realize something. "Oh, hey, I know this village. I have contacts here. Sokka, see if you can find a way to get some money. I'm going to go try to pull in a favor. Katara, Aang, find a place for us to stay, a storm is coming."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Thief… don't you understand that what you're doing is wrong?" Darian asked the man, who hadn't expected someone to sneak up behind him like that.

The pickpocket turned around to come face to face with Darian's sword. Terrified, he started to back away, uttering incomprehensible garbage. "If you don't want to die," the baron commanded the pitiful urchin, "then give all the money you've stolen to me, that I may see it returned to its rightful owners." The disgusting creature nodded and tossed a sack of money over to Darian. "Now… get out of here!" The thief turned and fled. The Atlantean sheathed his sword and opened the sack. "Hm. A few hours until the storm hits. Let's see what I can turn this gold into."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He tried to probe. It wouldn't work. Why wouldn't it work? Why? He should be able to find where the Elder Scroll was, easily. He had been trying ever since he arrived. It never worked. But that was impossible. Why wouldn't it work? What was wrong?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"And now, Darian Rogue, it's time for you to understand at least part of the truth." Ciretako flipped the switch.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

And there in the dark alleyway he collapsed, as images painfully rushed into his head. It was as if memories, memories that were once his but were stripped from him, were now returning, all at once. _But that's impossible._ It had to be impossible. There's no way _his_ memories could be wiped; _he_, Darian Rogue, the Baron of Atlantis, one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse? Images, flashed before his eyes, of cities, of great lands, of wondrous feats of architecture. A city of gold, a city built into a mountain, a city built on the outer side of a Dyson sphere; and finally, there was Atlantis itself.

Now Darian understood. _Rogue Atlanteans. And they figured out how to remove my memories. What else did they steal from me?_ And of course, he understood. The same people who wiped some of his memories of the other Atlantean cities also stole the Elder Scroll. _This just reached the next level._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, the rest of the Avatar's party had had a rather stormy encounter with a fisherman. On the one hand, Sokka had found work, even if it was going to be dangerous. On the other, the fisherman managed to dredge up enough of Aang's past to make him fly away in sadness, with Katara chasing after him.

And when all was said and done, Aang took Darian's advice to heart.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Let me see, I'm going to need alli-_ Darian stopped short. He realized he had forgotten something. _Oh my God! _He had left a certain friend of his trapped in Geass-I1, inside Darian's mindscape. With time frozen. _Except he's immune to time freezes. He must be pisssed. That's an almost Twilight-Zone-like scenario. My bad._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**That's all for now, folks. I welcome your speculation on who Darian's friend is; you can see a dialogue between him and Darian in my Code Geass story. I haven't outright revealed it yet, though I eventually plan to, but I think I've laid a few good major hints.**

****And yes, that pun a few paragraphs above was intended.****


End file.
